wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Illuminati
Prologue - Lies I sit in an empty world, words running off my talons like rain to fill the black hole of my thoughts. I thought I'd heard it before... That soft whisper, full of angry joy, winding through the sleeping trees like a dying river, straining for one more heart to touch before it steals its last breath of life. The whispers that repeated in my head all day, and turned into agonizing pressure waves in my mind at night. Llllliiiiieeeesssssssssssssss. What is wrong with me? Only time can tell. My dear, gullible, naive reader, I cannot tell you just how much I want to crawl through the pages of this scroll and talk to you. To convince you that what you're reading is not important. To sit down with a smile and an easy tone of voice, just like they did to me once. I hate ''them. And I'm sure you will, just as I did, once you find out that your entire life is a lie, painted on a pleasing canvas to convince you to waste everything on the most important thing in existence. What is existence? Goodbye. It's my turn to die now. Maybe you'll remember me in the blood red I've added to your life's canvas. Chapter One - Alpine "Coffee?" Kelp, a pretty average dark-green SeaWing, looked up to see a small white IceWing with slight purple highlights and dark midnight-blue eyes standing over his table in the Argentine cafe. He'd almost forgotten where he was, and that he was expected to eat in a cafe. "Uh, sure." Kelp muttered, turning his eyes back to his laptop and adding a couple more lines of code to the software he was writing. ''I have to get this done! However, the IceWing waitress didn't leave. Kelp noticed, and looked up at her again, scowling. "What do you want?" With a closer look, he realized that her right horn was a twisted, black, melted mess, like it had been hit with RainWing venom. She also had two small scars on her jawbone and two rips in her wing. Who is she? The IceWing peered at him, ignoring his question. "You're from Nightcry?" Kelp stared at the IceWing, his heart pounding. "How did you know I was from Nightcry?" He asked, his voice slightly hoarse. No one had ever just walked up to him and guessed he was from Nightcry. "You have the accent, you know." The IceWing said nonchalantly. "No, don't give me that look. Every place in Pyrrhia has its own accent. You just have to be pay attention to notice it." Kelp tried to think of something to say to that, and failed. Then he noticed that the IceWing was staring at his laptop screen. "Uh..." He stuttered, unsure of what to do. "What are you doing?" The IceWing smiled suddenly. "You're a software engineer! From East Nightcry, I bet. Have you been to West Nightcry?" Kelp swallowed, totally unnerved. "I... I was raised in West Nightcry, actually.... Yeah, I do work in East Nightcry as a software engineer. Um... What do you want?" "This is perfect!" The IceWing exclaimed, completely ignoring Kelp's question. "I'm Alpine, a private investigator." She extended her talon, and Kelp warily shook it. Alpine grinned. "I just needed someone from West Nightcry who was a software engineer, and I was about to lose hope before I saw you!" Kelp was completely confused now. "Uh. Okay. What do you want? Are you offering me a job or something? Because I'm not a detective or anything..." His mind raced. Is she crazy? '' Alpine paused, apparently thinking about it. "Yes, I suppose I am offering you a temporary job. More like assistance, actually." She smiled, although this time her smile was challenging. "I need someone to help me hack into a West Nightcry system, and that requires: One, someone who is very familiar with West Nightcry. Two, an experienced technician, hopefully a software engineer that can hack well." Kelp felt dizzy. Was he really being offered a job by a barista? "Um, well... I guess I can hack, but I'm not that good at it..." He did need the money, actually. ''This might actually be a good idea... Alpine's face lit up. "Great! Can I call you later? This is an urgent case, and I need to get a head start on it in order to find who I'm looking for." Kelp nodded, his mind racing. "Okay..." And with that, the IceWing walked away, leaving Kelp in a daze, wondering how on earth he had gotten into this. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Mystery) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)